Death By Desire
by Kian Jaden
Summary: Rose has moved on after her hard initiation into the WWE. Jeff and her have settled down. But in the WWE their is no such thing as settling down. Old favorites and villains return in the continuation of The Rose.
1. Willow the Whisp

_**This is the sequel to The Rose.**_

_**Death by Desire**_

_**I do not own any know WWE superstar used in this story.**_

_**I do own Rose, Angel, Helena, Enigma and Willow (the whisp)**_

Life was pretty good for the Hardy's. Rose and Jeff's fan base was bigger than ever now days. Jeff was coming on his 34th birthday and Rose was a young gorgeous mother at 27. Enigma, there boy, had all the traits of his parents. He had his father's dirty blond hair and his overprotective attitude. Of which he had shown to numerous superstars when they had fought his mother. From his mother he carried on her beautiful storm blue eyes. And from both of them he bore the mindset of achieving high goals. He had often challenged his uncle for a chance at his ECW title. This was a cute but annoying quality. But Rose and Jeff loved their son. And they were hoping that another addition to their little, dysfunctional, family lay in the future. But for now they were content. Just living, day by day in the constant gears and clockworks, of the wrestling industry. Jeff had great idea's to create their own Indy wrestling promotion. Matt was all hands on deck but Rose was content with her career in the WWE. She was happy with the simple pleasures of their life, watching her husband play with her 2 year old in the backyard, it was all she needed to be happy. Her family.

R- "Enough you two"

She yelled out of the back door.

R- "Don't forget Nig, daddy and I have a show tonight, so uncle Matt will be here to watch you soon."

Enigma grumbled as his dad swept him into his arms.

J- "Sorry soldier but you know what the boss says goes."

Jeff carried Enigma up to the house as he struggled in his dad's arms.

J- "Look I'm sure Matt will wrestle with you later ok"

E- "But I don't want to wrestle Matt he can't wrestle as good as you."

M- "Enigma how could you say that? You know your uncle could beat your dad any day."

As Jeff handed Enigma to Rose he mumbled to his brother.

J- " Kids don't lie Matt. Haha they tell it like it is bro."

Rose held Enigma with one hand and packed her ring gear with the other. She could hear the two Hardy brothers talking in the other room but Enigma occupied her with a barrage of questions.

E- "Why can't I go with you and daddy?'

R- "Because it's dangerous"

E- "Why"

R- "Because you're a trouble maker"

E- "I won't make twuble I promise."

He tried to pull the cute act on her but it was never going to work.

R- "Enigma don't make promises you cannot keep."

E- "But why?"

R- "Enigma it's dangerous out there in the ring"

E- "Not for me"

Rose stopped packing and couldn't help but laugh at her little boy. Jeff walked in as she giggled.

R- "Enigma the last time you came to work with me and daddy, you threatened HHH. That's not a smart move for a 2 year old ok?"

Enigma mumbled and slumped onto his parent's bed.

J- "He's sounds a lot like a certain Diva I saved from the Undertaker, Khali, Edge.."

R- "You never saved that Diva Jeff, she saved you."

Rose brushed her hip against Jeff as she walked around the room to find her boots. Jeff knew that Rose hadn't changed since when she started fights with the biggest, meanest superstars. She was still just as proud and determined. And just as beautiful.

M- "Um hey Rose about tonight. Ah Vince kinda pulled me in for a last minute cross brand match."

R- "You're kidding me?"

Matt looked apologetic. Nig jumped up to his feet.

E- "So I can come?"

R- "Hold on mister"

Rose pulled out her phone and dialled Helena.

R- "You got a match tonight hun?"

……………………………….

R- "Damn. No it's ok I'll work something out."

……………………………….

R- "Love you too"

Rose hung up disappointed.

J- "What about Shannon?"

Rose gave Jeff a threatening stare.

R- "Shannon gets himself into enough trouble"

R- "Fine you can come, but you will be watched very closely, every single second, my boy. Do you understand?"

Enigma wiped the smile off his face and nodded. Then he helped his mum and the boys with their bags. All four of them packed into Matt's car.

………………….

Matt was strapping his boots backstage, he had a big match with Koslov tonight. He randomly stopped when he heard a quiet giggle behind the storage box next to him.

M- "Ok…"

At first he tried to ignore it, expecting it to be Hornswaggle or one of the Diva's. But when he couldn't stand it anymore he spun his head around to see who it was. But he couldn't see anyone behind the box, from where he sat. And he wasn't about to chase them with only one boot on.

Matt- "Hello???"

He was answered with another giggle so he grabbed his second boot and hurried to put it on. But before he could put it on it was snatched from his hands by a much smaller pair.

M- "Hey!"

Once again he heard that little giggle. And as he gave chase to her he heard a small whimper, left hanging in the air, from her breathless lips. He continued to give chase to the small girl until he skidded to a stop. A pissed of Rose, stood hands on her hips, with a discontented Enigma at her side.

R- "Matt!"

Matt tried to look passed her but it seemed that the nymph like girl was gone and now he had Rose to deal with.

R- "You said you would watch Nig during our match."

M- "I know it's just"

R- "Just what?"

M- "That girl?"

R- "The one you were chasing? She looked scared."

M- "She stole my boot"

Rose gave him a look to say she obviously didn't care. Matt simply sighed and taking Nig by the hand, headed for the curtain to wait for his father to finish his match. Rose stood alone for a few minutes, but somehow she knew she was not alone. From behind her she heard that little girls quivering voice

???- "You're Rosie, Daddy told me about you."

Rose turned to find her. She had pale skin and wore black bunched material, covering her chest. The same black also hung, tied to her wrists and upper arms, though fading to a striking light blue, the same black and blue that hung from her hips and bunched to trail behind her. Her black clothes matched her hair and as for the blue, it reflected the depth of her sky blue eyes. Rose knew those eyes their similarity etched into the fabric of her life's tapestry. But she was too young, barely four years above Enigma. She didn't know what was so similar about this girl but she intended on finding out.

R- "How do you know that name?"

Rose took a step towards her and the little one flinched. Another step and she was off. Rose gave chase as Matt had. She wanted to know why this stranger had called her Rosie. Only those close to her called her that. Rose followed the girl, the black cloth billowing behind her at every turn. Encouraging, taunting, Rose to follow. And she did even as the two approached the entrance curtain. The mindless task of running, blinding Rose, from Jeff standing right ahead of her.

J- "Rose?"

She kept running her eyes on the pixie-like girl.

J- "Rose what are you doing?"

He caught her in his arms and held her from her pursuit. While the girl ran through the curtain and into the ring, where she attached herself to her 'daddy's' thigh, clinging like a baby monkey.

R- "That girl?"

J- "So she's just a kid. Probably came backstage to see her favorite star."

R- "No Jeff she called me Rosie"

J- "Like I said she's just a kid."

Jeff said starting to worry about how worked up Rose was.

R- "She's not just any kid Jeff"

Rose broke away from Jeff's hold, and ran for the curtain, as Matt and Enigma finally caught up with them.

J- "Rose!"

He yelled after her as she disappeared into the consuming black of the curtain. When she didn't stop he followed after her.

E- "Mummy? Daddy?"

Enigma yelled and, escaping Matt's clutches he joined his father, Matt trailing miserably (one-booted) behind them all.

From the minute Rose broke through the curtain a familiar cold sensation chilled her. It was throughout the entire ring. She could see that little girl standing in the middle off the ring next to an adult. She couldn't make out who it was, her wits dimmed by the cold and the thousands of screaming fans. 'Screaming Fans', Rose pondered the situation back and forth in her mind as she bolted down to the ring, Jeff and Enigma and soon Matt were all behind her. Why were the fans screaming? they didn't know who the nymph like girl was? Did they? Rose asked herself as another thought struck her mind. What if Vince was in on this and the girl and her presence in the ring were not a coincidence? She had gotten so used to cameras around her these days that she barely noticed if they were on. But maybe just maybe, this was all part of the show. Rose could accept being a puppet of the chairman, but he had brought her son into this. Her little Enigma would be so confused. She kept running until she was merely a meter from the ring. Then she stopped, as if bolted to the floor, her feet froze. And as her eyes met those of the man in the ring, she stumbled weakly to her knees. Jeff ran to her and helped her back up. But she was still weak in his hands, trembling and cold. Her eyes wide in shock and Jeff helped her into the ring to face the man that now stood before, Angel.

_**Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and thank you for reading.**_


	2. New Family, Old Friends

_**I do not own any known WWE star in this fan fiction. **_

_**I do own Rose, Enigma, Angel and Willow.**_

In disbelief, her eyes, just stared. Unable to comprehend the sheer phantom before her. His fading memory now blazed, lit anew, within her heart and mind. He was different to how she remembered him. Stockier and taller, though his strong yet pallid reflection still remained, harrowing through his dark aura. His lightening blue eyes stared back, just as blankly. He had tried to prepare himself for this, vainly. How could he ever forget how she made him feel? loved, unlike any before. But now little Willow, wrapped around his thigh, had sprung new emotions from his zombie like existence. Need. She needed him. For protection, for care, for love herself. And no matter how much demon lay within him, he could never deny her that. Willow was his little girl, fallen, like he, she was alone and hunted on earth. And he could offer her a home, though not in physical form, he could offer her safety and someone to care for her. She was only 6 in mortal years.

A- "Rose, Jeff, this is Willow"

Willow dug her face into his leg and he put his hand on her soft black hair, a reassurance of his protection.

A- "It's ok. Rose and Jeff are our friends, they will not hurt you."

Willow looked up at Rose with her piercing eyes and a small smile crept over her face.

W- "Rosie hehe"

Willow said with a content nod. Then she turned to Jeff and pointed.

W- "Jeffy hehe"

Jeff's face screwed up in an awkward smile.

A- "Ah lets just stick to Jeff for now Willow"

Angel told her in his deep voice. It was deeper than Rose remembered and she could see know that things had not been easy since he had left the WWE. A new scar twisted its way down his arm, and consumed most of his left hand.

Jeff was worried about Rose. She had not said a word and simply stared at Angel. He cleared his throat and extended his hand to Angel.

J- "Welcome home Angel"

Angel smiled and happily shook Jeff's hand.

A-" It's good to be home, my friend"

He glanced around the arena, at all the dumbfound WWE fans. There jaws still hung open, a similar expression to Roses. She could hear Vince McMahon hit the microphone and reintroduce Angel as a WWE superstar. He had this planned all along and Rose suspected that Jeff had known about Angels return, that was why he had tried to stop her. Not to shock her, but quietly reintroduce the two. Rose tried to control her senses now. She felt Enigma tug at her hip and saw Angel eyeing him curiously.

R- "Ah Angel, this is our son, Enigma"

A big smile swept across Angels face. He lent down to look Enigma in the eye.

A- "You are a very lucky boy."

E- "And you're a vewy cweepy man."

A- "Ah thanks"

Angel laughed standing up again.

J- "Way to kill the moment kid."

Jeff said as Matt swept Enigma up and said hello to Angel. Jeff lifted the ropes as Rose got out of the ring and walked out. Angel gave one last play to the audience then rolled out of the ring. He grabbed Willow and lifted her out onto his shoulders.

A- "See Willow, in the WWE, with our friends, we have nothing to fear."


End file.
